The Rhode Knights
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Deep in the heart of Narnia lays a secret...a secret that embodies itself in the Rhode Knights. Protectors and friends of Narnia and its rulers. Now, if only they'd all get along. Peter/OC, Susan/OC, Edmund/OC, Lucy/OC.
1. The Inheritance of Loss

"_Could fulfillment ever be felt as deeply as loss? Romantically she decided that love must surely reside in the gap between desire and fulfillment, in the lack, not the contentment. Love was the ache, the anticipation, the retreat, everything around it but the emotion itself"_

The Inheritance of Loss

Kiran Desai

* * *

><p>It was on a bright day that the Harrisons arrived at Professor's, and it seemed to contrast with the actual emotion of the nation, the emotion that can only be understood by those who experience the loss during war. They were a family of four. Orphaned due to the war, and having been living with a family friend, they had finally been sent here. The oldest was around 17, a silent dark haired girl-woman, whose maturity was shown in her silence, her distant eyes…the eyes of someone who has seen things no man or woman should ever see, let alone a child.<p>

Next to her was a boy, around 15, who seemed rather jovial compared to his sister. His bright merry green eyes darted back and forth, his dark hair rakishly falling on his eyes. He held the hands of the two remaining Harrisons, twins.

The twins were 11, but despite being twins, they looked nothing alike. The girl had bright blue eyes, which contrasted with her elder sister's dull grayish blue eyes. Her hair was tied up, and she seemed quite happy. Her twin had dark hair too, but his bordered on rusty copper, like his elder brother's. His eyes were an elf green. Both obviously seemed to have been spoilt by their elder sister, as they seemed to have the souls of children, something quite rare in the time of war.

The housekeeper had told them that they would also be joined by another family, and they were forced to wait for their train to arrive before they left.

"Linda, stop that," said the elder boy, frowning at the younger girl disapprovingly.

Linda looked up and grinned, stopping her impatient shuffling.

"Well, I don't quite blame her. This is getting rather boring," said Linda's twin, Leonard.

"Neither do I, but it is a rather annoying sound," replied the older one, with a shrug.

"Leave her alone, Nathaniel," said the eldest. You could tell from her soft voice that she spoke very little, and only when necessary. But at the same time, her voice ordered obedience.

Nat grinned at her easily, but did as he was told. "So, May, when was their train supposed to arrive?"

She looked at him and said, "any time now. I'll just be back." With that, she disappeared.

"I hope she feels better here," said Linda quietly. Leo sighed.

"Looks like the train's come," said Nat, trying to change the subject. He knew Maybell had her ghosts, but she never really showed her pain. She dove directly into her responsibility as the head of the family. But the three of them knew how she felt. They never addressed it, they knew, and she knew they knew. But it was never spoken out loud. It was there. It would always be there. The past always remains, and sometimes, that can be the only thing you have.

-x-x-x-x-

The Pevensies saw that they had finally reached the station. It seemed that there would be one other family there, and when they got off (they were the only ones), they saw a group of three people roughly around their age.

"Hullo. You must be the Harrisons," said Peter, sticking out his hand. The Eldest boy, who seemed to be around Susan's age smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

"Yes. This is Linda and Leonard. I'm Nathaniel. We're kind of missing our eldest. She just…" he started.

"…appeared," said Linda, smiling at the girl around Peter's age who was calmly walking towards them.

"Hullo. I'm Peter, and this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy," he said, nodding at the girl who had just appeared.

"Maybell," said the girl, so softly that if he hadn't seen her lips move, he wouldn't have heard her at all.

Then, quite suddenly, she offered them candy. "Wasn't sure how much longer your train would take, and Linda was getting restless. I took the liberty of buying some for you as well," she said, her voice still a mere whisper. Susan smiled brightly at her. "So, where's ?" she asked.

"Let's hope she's on her way," said Nat, looking out again.

Finally, the housekeeper arrived, and the whole way, she insisted on repeating the rules to the kids. Maybell obviously wasn't paying much attention, her eyes were glued on the giant house in front of them.

"19th century architecture?" she said, and Macready seemed to start at suddenly hearing her voice.

"Ah yes, you must be the Maybell the Professor's been waiting for. He's allowed you to use the library at will, even the rarer books. Do handle them with care," she said, and then continued her rant, not realizing that she hadn't answered the question.

"How come he's waiting for you?" Susan asked.

"She's finished her word quota for the day. She won't respond now," said Nat snickering, and May glared at him.

"God forbid I overuse my words," she replied sarcastically, causing him to laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "Excuse his behavior. I think my parents dropped him when he was born."

Susan giggled at her obvious disdain for her younger brother.

"I'm planning to be a history student after the war. I've gotten a scholarship to Oxford too. As long as I study, they'll withhold that place for me," she said, but Susan had to strain her ears to hear the words.

"That's quite interesting. What are you planning to take with history?" asked Susan.

"Susan, can't you see she's getting completely overpowered by your questions?" muttered Peter. Nat grinned.

"Its rather obvious, isn't it?" he said, chuckling to himself. "She's not one to be rude, so she won't say it. But talking, despite being her strong point, is also her weak point. She can convince ANYONE to do her bidding, but she never uses her words."

"That must be useful," said Peter.

"Well, it would be if she used it when she actually needs to," he replied, shrugging.

It seemed that Edmund was being broody again, and Leonard and Linda were having a great time with Lucy. They were telling each other wonderful stories. May had stopped talking and Susan had finally taken the hint and shut up. Every now and then, she look up and comment on whatever story Linda or Leonard would be narrating.

Peter sighed to himself. This would be a LOOOONG ride.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally, by 3 pm, the whole group had settled themselves in the library, unsure of what to do. May had disappeared shortly after their tour, and left Nat to care for the twins. Not that they needed a chaperone. The two were explaining the Odyssey to a curious Lucy.

"How in the world do they know that story?" said Peter, looking at Nat.

Nat chuckled. "May's favorite story. When we were younger, she'd read it to us. They can now quote it by heart," he said, and Susan and Peter both instinctively wondered why their parents wouldn't do that. Suddenly, the heard the distant sound of a grand piano. A soft haunting song could be heard (AN- All I Ask Of You, from Phantom of the Opera). Nat sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to drag her down again," said Leo, looking away from they're little story telling huddle. Edmund, who was slouching in a corner, seemed suddenly interested. Nat noticed this.

"Hey, Edmund. Why don't you go on up to her?" he said. Edmund seemed mildly confused.

"Tell her I said Chiron," he replied to the confused look, which only got more puzzled, but he shrugged and slunk off to find her.

"I can never get that boy to do anything I tell him to," muttered Peter.

"Well, he's at that age. May said that I was a right monster when I was his age. Apparently, I rejoiced in the misery of tabby cats," he said, and Susan suddenly felt that she did NOT want to know what he did with them.

Maybell had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the cold keys under her fingers, rejoicing in the fact that she was, in fact, creating something. She heard someone slip inside, and turned to see Edmund, who looked quite shy.

"Hullo," she said softly. He smiled tentatively, and said, "Nat told me to tell you Chiron." May smiled, and then said, "Sit." She motioned to the remaining place on the seat she was seated in. "If you don't mind me asking, what did he mean?" Edmund asked, shyly.

"Chiron is our codeword for teacher. Basically, Nat realized you wanted me to teach you something, but you didn't want to say so in front of Peter and Susan," she said, her voice still really soft. Edmund was quiet for a moment, staring at the black and white keys. "Go on, tell me what kind of song you'd like to learn," she said, looking at him patiently.

Edmund now smiled a bit more confidently and they began.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Let's play hide and seek!" said Lucy, later that week. Peter had found that Maybell kept to herself a majority of the time, only speaking when spoken to and even then, it was minimal. He had also noticed that she never participated in their games. Not that she could be blamed. Why would anyone WANT to know the root of gastro vascular? He smiled at the girl and nodded. He too needed a break from Susan. Near the window Nat looked up, with a small smirk, as if he knew why Peter was so eager. Well, hats off to him. The boy had ended up getting every word right.

"We'll have to be quiet. I think May's studying," said Linda, getting up from the Loveseat she and her brother had managed to share.

"That girl needs to get away from her books," said Nat, rolling his eyes.

The game then commenced.

"3..2…1!" Peter said, and was about to start looking for the others when he heard Lucy say, "Ok! I'm back! I'm back!"

"The point of the game is to hide, you silly!" said Edmund, scowling.

"But… I was gone for ages!"

"Have you already tired of the game?" said Peter, confused. By now all the players were in the room.

"I was gone for ages! I had tea with Mr. Tumnus! And…" Lucy attempted to explain.

"Where?"

"In the cupboard!"

On inspection, the back of the door was solid. Just as Edmund cracked a joke at poor Lucy's expense, a rather annoyed Maybell walked in.

"Oh dear," muttered Nat, stepping behind Susan.

"Some man," said Susan at this behavior.

"No man can have the courage to stand up to May's rage. They are fools if they do," he said.

"I don't mean to interrupt this wonderful gathering, but I was trying to study," she said, and then saw Lucy.

"What happened?" she said, no longer looking annoyed but merely concerned.

"Lu thinks she saw a magical snow covered world in the back of the cupboard," said Edmund, before Peter could reply.

May raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"That's not logical and the cupboard is completely solid!" said Susan.

"Busted!" sang Nat, Leo and Linda weakly.

"Susan, dear, were you ever a child?" said May, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me you believe her!"

"And why not? Frankly, I'm pretty sure that children are the only ones who can see such things and its not because they have an over-active imagination. Its because inside they believe. Only believers can see such things, and if you don't believe, at least refrain from chastising Lucy. Its like how Hitler is chastising the Jews for practicing their religion," said Maybell, calmly, her eyes flashing.

"You can't possibly encourage this!" said Peter.

"Look, Peter. Your sister says she saw something. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. They're her eyes. Give her the benefit of doubt. Now, you're wasting my time with this entire Belief vs non-belief conversation, and I have work. So Lucy, you can come with me. Good day," she said, this time extremely cold, and Lucy followed her out.

"And that's why you don't piss her off," said Leonard, with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, by the way, Susan, Congrats on being compared to Hitler," said Nat, earning him a scowl from the girl.

"She's not really…friendly, is she?" Peter said, frowning slightly.

"She was forced to grow up fast to protect us, and ensure we had a chance at a normal life. That's why she pounced when you didn't believe Lucy. She…gets mildly emotional, and pushes people away. The logic is that if you're worth it, you'll take the effort to get to know her."

Peter's frown deepened. Something about that girl attracted him, but the moment she was actually in front of him, he couldn't see what was so attractive. He didn't understand her. She was an oddity, to say the least.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Maybell?" said Lucy, and May looked at her from her books.

"Yeah?"

" Do you really believe me?" she said, and May sighed, closing the thick volume she had been taking notes from.

"You've not really given me reason not to," she said, now turning completely to Lucy.

"I truly did see it, Maybell!"

"Call me May. And next time, take me along. God knows I need a break from this world," she said, and pulled out another book, and sat with Lucy on the couch.

"This is a book called A Midsummer's Night. By Shakespeare. It's a play actually. It's a comedy of errors. Its amusing and its about fairies and the like. I'll read it to you," said May.

"Oh no! You have to study, right?" said Lucy, looking embarrassed at pulling her away from her work.

"Ah, but this is also one of my texts. Come sit. We'll start," said May, and with that, the two of them immersed themselves in the world of Shakespeare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"May! May!" Lucy said, and May looked up from her place in the library. Nat had threatened to flush all her books down the drain if she worked anymore, and so she and Lucy had spent a large amount of time reading through the fantasy section in the library.

"Yes Lucy?"

"We're playing Hide and seek," said Lucy brightly.

Peter looked rather surprised that May had joined them. As if she had seen the surprise, which she couldn't have since she wasn't even looking his way, she said, "Nat decided that he's going to flush my books down the toilet if I keep studying."

And so the game began.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May muttered sleepily. She opened her eyes and found herself seated across Lucy, in a tree, next to a faun. "Oh, you've finally awoken, Miss Guardian. I'm afraid you can't go back with Lucy here. You see, You're a Guardian. When you come into Narnia, you cannot leave till your job here is complete," he said, smiling lightly.

"But…my siblings…"

"They'll come when the time is right. For now, I think we shall deposit Lucy near the Lamp post, and then send you off to a safe place."

"But…i…"

"I'm afaid you really can't return, dear. Come, my name is Tumnus. And you are May, as Lucy has informed me."

May mumbled. Just what she needed. She was now stuck in a permafrost magical world. She couldn't go home. And she had no clue what to do now.

YI-PEE-I-YAY.

Please note sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Yeah, so? Likey? It took me a REALLY long time to write this chapters. It being more than 2,600 words long and all that. And yes, I know I skipped the part where May ACTUALLy sees Narnia. I got bored of it. It wasn't really too important, so I just….skipped it. **

**Anywho, I'm probably gonna make this a saga of sorts, and it'll be one giant fic. Hopefully, I don't run out of patience. But I always have the movies to watch and the books to read. So yeah. The fic/saga won't really be just movie verse or book verse. I'm probably swaying somewhere in between. So don't really expect the characters to do something they did in the movie, because there's a chance that I merely stick to gist of conversations.**

**Also, just for reference, Peter and May are both 17. Ed, Linda and Leo are all 11, and Susan and Nat are 15. I know I mentioned my OC's ages, but just a reminder. Now, reviews are appreciated, because frankly I get kinda emotionally if my stories aren't reviewed enough. It's sorta a blow to my self esteem. So yeah. Help me here and deal with it. The story's only gonna get more interesting.**

**Anyway, **

**Toodles.**


	2. A Whole New World

_Was there only one world after all, which spent its time dreaming of others?_

The Subtle Knife

Philip Pullman

* * *

><p>May found herself stuck in world that shouldn't have existed. Instead of panicking, or throing a tantrum, she merely sat waiting for Mr Tumnus to return. She had always been like this. As May grew up, nothing was too good for her. When she was 7, her father gave her a gold and white boat. Not a toy. An ACTUAL boat. Each Christmas, her mother would call her father in Russia and have Faberge's craftsmen fashion her tiny animals. She was spoiled, but at the same time, not spoilt. It was a strange thing. The little girl was obedient, showed no sign of selfishness or pride. Her mother's cosseting, her father's adoration and the servant's fussing, only produced in her a kind of humility.<p>

And perhaps it was in this that she found her downfall. Perhaps this was why she took everything that came her way after her mother's death without even a cry of outrage. Perhaps it was due to this that she stood straight, in front of her little siblings, and silently accepted her fate.

May snapped out of her little world when Mr. Tumnus arrived. "Ah, shall we go, your majesty?" he said. May frowned in displeasure. "Please do not call me that, Mr. Tumnus."

"Then what shall I call you?" Mr. Tumnus said in confusion.

"Please, call me May. Are we going to that safe place now, or later?" she replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm not the one taking you. I've managed to get Nastoln, a griffin, to get you to Aslan's camp as soon as possible. He already know about all this, but its better if we get you to him safely," said Tumnus in a rush.

"Um…alright? Who's Aslan?"

"The true king of this world. He's the creator. The great Lion. And he's the one who will tell you everything you need to know. Now go! Before the Witch's troops arrive!"

"But…you…?"

"I'll be fine! Go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nastoln?"

"Yes May?"

"Is… going to be ok?"

"Let us hope so, May. That's all we can do now," replied the wise griffin, as then flew towards the only green area May could see in Narnia.

"I do hope we can save him and all the other Narnians. You all seem so much more nicer than humans."

"Are humans not nice, May?" said Nastoln, confused.

"Not all are bad….but our world just…. Its in a state of confusion. People hurt the people around them on purpose. They hurt the ones they love. I simply cannot understand how Narnians can still be so…kind."

"I suppose that after feeling the effects of the Bad in our lives, we merely chose to be the opposite of what the Witch wanted."

"So a sort of passive revolt?"

"Not passive. Never passive. More like silent."

May smiled and nodded. She knew exactly what he meant and how he felt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When they landed around an hour later, May found herself surrounded by creatures of all sorts.

"Um…"

"Go on, May. You must meet the Great Lion."

And so, May walked forward, suppressing all signs of fear and discomfort. She could hear the creatures around her whispering.

In front of was a Lion. And immediately she knew she was looking at Aslan. Almost out of habit, she bowed.

"Rise, My little Doushenka," he said, and she rose, tears in her eyes at the Russian endearment.

He smiled kindly. "You are the first. And therefore the most powerful," he said. She seemed confused.

"Come, little Maybell. We shall discuss this in the tent."

And Maybell was not sure what made her do it.

Maybe it was the Russian endearment.

Maybe it was the way he said his name.

Maybe it was the way he did the one thing she needed him to- Valued her.

Whatever had made her do it, she let the tears flow freely.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aslan, why am I here? Mr. Tumnus would not tell me," she said, sitting down, having wiped away her tears.

"It is a long and sad story, my child. But I suppose I shall have to tell you of it, in its entirety. Get comfortable, as this story is long, and filled with sadness."

_Many years ago, at the dawn of Narnia, I knew that the humans who arrived here would need protection. The King and Queen of that time had four guardians. The Rhode Knights. Fire, Air, Water and Earth. Out of all four, the biggest surprise for me was the Rhode Knight of Earth. She had also mastered the art of Song, which was so important at that time. _

_The Song. It is what fuels the movement of Life as you know it. But her past was ridden with pain, and so, Narnia's Song was a song of not only of Joy, Happiness, and Love, but one of Anger, Tears and Lament. _

_The Knight of Fire was the second born. He was powerful, yes, but his undying love for his elder sibling was what fueled his fire. He watched, protected. He cried tears of ember at her pain. He threw arrows of molten lava at those who tried to harm her._

_The Knight of Air and the Knight of Water. Ah, the twins. Their birth was what helped the more Technical part of Narnia come into existence. Because Life cannot live without Air and Water. And that was what these two became for the Knight of Earth. She loved them all. But like her brother's protectiveness of her, she protected these two with her life._

_Maybe it was because Water, Air and the Song all work hand in hand to fuel the Fire of Life. The Song was the soul. Just as Earth was to her siblings. Water and Air were the only thing that helped Earth survive emotionally and spiritually. And Fire. Ah, selfless Fire. His only need was to see his Siblings alive. And that was what kept him going._

_But after a long time of peace and harmony came the White Witch. She caught them off guard. She split the army up and destroyed them. She assassinated the King and Queen. I could do nothing but watch and let Fate take its turn. And my poor, dear Knights. I stood helpless._

_Earth. That wonderful youngling. That little Lioness stood there and took the entire onslaught. She was hit, bruised, cut, and among other things. She stood there, a wall to protect her dear siblings, who could do nothing. They were as helpless as I. _

_And then, in one earth-shattering blow, she was destroyed. And the rest is natural. Fire went crazy. He destroyed all the enemy forces around him…and eventually himself. Air and Water went into self-destruct mode. They tried. Those little children fought all they could. But without their Soul, they were nothing but empty vassals._

_And so…Narnia fell into a dark age of everlasting winter._

May listened, tears in her eyes. She knew who the Knight of Earth was now. Aslan smiled sadly at her. "Yes, Maybell, you are the knight of Earth."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN**

**Yes I'm aware that its real short compared to the last one. But BAH! I wanted a cliffy, though I doubt I've got it right. Wasn't the story of the Rhode Knights sad? Sigh. Well, you'll see why its so important. I think this is one of the most vital chappies to this tale. It kind of gives you a background, and hopefully hints at what is to come. **

**Well, I want more reviews! Yes, I'm sad. Depressed really. Hence the depressing chapter. So ha. Told you I'd feel bad. I'm waiiiiittttiiiiiinnnnggg!**

**I'll give you Narnian Apples if you review. Really. They're de-li-cious.**

**Oh, btw, I'm writing a Harry Potter fic about Regulus too. On . Same pen name. Read it and tell me if you like it. If you do, review. I think anonymous reviews are allowed there as well. And you can also read my Oliver OC fic.**

**And do tell me if you'd like a fic based on Raina Pendragon and Kai Hiwatari from my other extremely short fic The Matchmaker. I was thinking of doing one, and since I'm better at doing multiple stories, instead of only focusing on one, I thought it'd be nice. I get bored of sticking to only one plotline. **

**Once School starts, my updates will be more spaced out. Cuz I have boards to study for boards and enterance exams to do. So yeah. Just a little warning. But I do intend to update as much as possible. It just may not be as often as you'd like.**

**Anyway, Love you guys.**

**Do review. Remember. Narnian Apples. Juicy. Red. Scrumptious.**

**Toodles!**


	3. The Coming Together of Fate

_For clearly this miscreant had sold himself to Satan, and it would be fatal to meddle with the property of a power as that._

Tom Sawyer

Mark Twain

May soon found herself completely engrossed in the daily ritual of living in Aslan's camp. She would wake up and eat with the other Narnians, and then set off for her training. Orion, one of the Centaurs, trained her individually. They only stuck to battle techniques. Then, she would spend the rest of the day in the forest, practicing her magic, which started flowing out of her sooner than expected.

But every day that passed, she worried about her siblings. What were they doing now? She sighed, shaking her head. She hoped they were ok. Suddenly she heard the trumpet. Someone had arrived. May hurried to reach Aslan, and did.

"Aslan…"

"Stand, my dear. I see your friends and family have already arrived," he said, calmly.

May turned and saw her siblings. They seemed surprised, but ecstatic, probably at the fact that she was here too. Then her eyes met Peter's. His eyes widened, obviously remembering what they had last spoken about, but that's when she noticed that someone was missing.

She mouthed the word 'Edmund' noiselessly, and the look on Susan's face determined what had happened. The White Witch.

Peter tried to explain that Edmund had left them. Someone from the crowd exclaimed, " Then he is no friend of ours!"

May glared angrily.

"How. DARE. You, Olephius! You don't even KNOW him! I do! He's a wonderful boy! Maybe a little confused, but wonderful all the same. Don't you DARE insult him and judge him, because you'll be playing right into that ugly witch's hands!" she roared, and the crowd suddenly turned silent.

"Peace, Maybell. Peace Olephius," said Aslan, but something in his voice told her he approved of her actions.

"Sir, he didn't mean to," tried Peter.

"I know. But sometimes, that's what makes it even harder," said Aslan, and he walked into his tent.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So basically, we can't get back?" said Susan, horrified.

"Not till we do what is needed," replied May calmly, brushing her hair so she could style it.

"But…what is it we need to do?"

"Defeat the White Witch," said a new voice.

Peter had just entered their tent, and he seemed really tired. Almost like he was giving up. May raised an eyebrow, questioning him, but he merely shook his head.

May responded with a shrug and stopped brushing.

"All done, Susan. I suppose you three will want to talk. I better find Nat and the twins," she said, and disappeared.

Peter stared at the spot she had been standing. "Aslan says that he'll try his best to get him back," he muttered, and a dark sad atmosphere returned to the tent.

May sighed, walking calmly to her Nat's tent.

"May! We don't understand! What does Aslan want us to do?" said Linda, confused. She smiled lightly, and ushered her inside.

"You see, love, we're the Guardians. I've already found out that I'm Earth. And because of that, I've already discerned what the three of you are," she said, sitting next to Nat.

"I'm fire," whispered Nat, and a small flame flickered out of his index finger.

"Then guess I'm water," said Leo and Linda sighed. "So I'm air."

"How did you guys find out yours?" asked May, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, um, when we were on our way here, the ice melted and Leo kind of saved Lucy's life," said Nat. May smiled.

"Well, then, I guess you've already chosen the person you're supposed to protect," said May.

"Aslan said something about it being age wise," offered Linda.

May nodded contemplating it. "Peter, Susan, Ed and Lucy," she said, pointing to each of them in chronological order.

They looked at each other silently, the strength of the agreement overwhelming. They knew what they had to do. And they were all willing to do it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter sighed, as he walked out of his tent quietly, sitting on the rocks at the far end of the camp. He was already burdened with being the big brother of their family. Now he had to be High King. He just didn't think he could do it.

"Looking at the stars?" said a soft voice, and he turned, surprised.

"Oh, um, hello Maybell."

"Greetings High King Peter," she replied, her lips twitching at the sour expression Peter had when she said that.

"Ugh, not you too!"

May merely chuckled. "Calm down. You'll do fine. You'll find that when you try to enjoy Narnia, you achieve your goals with more ease," she said,

There was a small silence between them.

"Um, I have to apologize," he said.

"For before I left? Think nothing of it," she said, shrugging.

"You seem different here," he noted, looking back up at the stars.

"Well, I feel more at home here than I've ever felt anywhere else. I suppose that Narnia is that sort of place. You don't come here unless you belong. And you only leave when you are ready to belong elsewhere," she said, and Peter looked down at his feet.

"Why…why do you think its us? I mean, I know you guys have an equal amount of responsibility…"

"…as your guardian, I suppose I do have a lot to worry about," she said,calmly, but her lips twitched again as Peter glared at her.

"But to answer your question, I think we all needed to get away. All of those children back home needed to, but there's something else we needed. A place to belong, perhaps, was what the 8 of us wanted more than anything, even little Lucy. Its probably that very desire that brought us here," she said, and then seemed to change the subject.

"Narnian constellations differ from ours. Hethai, the centaur healer you probably met before, showed me a few. She said that each of those stars are actual people. If you think of us like that, the 8 of us are the brightest. This is mainly because it is OUR time to fulfill our destiny. The others shall wait, and in time, shall fulfill their own destiny. But that's why we're here. It's because of that very destiny we are here. Our light brought us here, and I suppose it's our light that will take us back."

Peter was silent, contemplating it all. Suddenly he heard a rustle is the bush, he reached for his sword, but May stopped him.

"Its only me," she said, lifting her hands so that a large apple fell into it. She smiled at him.

"Ready for your first Narnian Apple?"

-x-x-x-x-

AN

LOLS!

Now, reviewers! Di you notice how I ended it? Narnian apples for all!

Princess emma of Narnia- THANK A LOT FOR THE FREQUENT REVIEWS! I LOOOOOVVVVVEEEE YOU!

Destar91- Thank a lot. The fact that my story has ppl hooked means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy it as it goes.

TheEveningStars- thanks! But you were wrong. You probably noticed. The Guardians are not the Kings and Queens but the May's family! Lols. But you were REALLY close! And because of your long review, I love you extra! So you get 2 NARNIAN APPLES!


	4. Visitors from the Other Side

_Darkness always had its part to play. Without it, how would we know when we walked in the light? Its only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, discplined, sometimes- if necessary- brought down for a time._

-Clive Barker, Abarat

* * *

><p>Peter woke up to the noise of birds. He stretched and sighed. It would be another long day of work and sparring. As he got out of the tent, he had a thought. Maybe he could ask Maybell to join him for a sparring session.<p>

However, as the day went on, he found that idea was pointless. Despite their odd night talk the previous night, it was almost like she had never existed. Maybell had disappeared completely. Her sibling shrugged and told him she tended to disappear every now and then. She wasn't there for breakfast, nor lunch. It was late in the afternoon when suddenly Lucy ran up to him.

"Peter! Peter! Edmund! Ed's back!" Lucy said, and they ran to meet him.

And as she had said, there was Edmund, with the White Witch. He stopped next to his sisters, and the Harrisons. He couldn't help but notice Maybell still hadn't appeared.

"You know as well as I do that all traitors are mine," hissed the Witch to Aslan, who growled.

"Just try and take him!" bellowed Peter. The Witch turned to him, and sneered.

"You think you can stop me, Little King?" she said, and cackled.

Her laugh was cut off when she was hit by a large red object. Suddenly there was a girl in front of him, her hands on her slender hips, almost as if she was protecting him. For a dazed moment, he couldn't figure out who it was. Then it struck him. Maybell.

"You dare throw an-an apple at the Queen of Narnia!" roared the wicth. Aslan, oddly enough seemed amused and worried at the same time.

"Pfft. You couldn't be a queen if you were blessed by Aslan, you nonnyhead. You're a titular queen. No one really believes in you, so you can be told now itself that you shall lose," she said, calmly.

"Oh, of course. You'd love to protect the little king, wouldn't you? After all, with the prophecy…"

Maybell seemed to tense in front of him. "Enough! We shall discuss this matter privately!" said Aslan, and the queen smirked at Maybell, who rolled her eyes.

Soon she walked out, triumphant. She tried to act cocky, but Alsan roared, and she fell into her throne and fled.

"What a drama queen," she said, and then turned to Edmund, who was being hugged by his sister.

"You'd better get changed," said Peter. May raised an eyebrow at him, and Peter added quickly, "Oh, and Ed? Try not to get lost."

This seemed to satisfy the girl, who smiled slightly and hugged Ed from behind.

"Come on, stupid, time to get you not-so-stinky," she said, and Linda laughed, nodding.

"I can smell you from here Edmund," Linda offered and Edmund scowled playfully.

"Off you go, Piggy boy," Linda said, pulling him towards a tent.

May chuckled, and turned to Nat and Leo. "Aren't you two supposed to be training?" she said.

Nat grinned charmingly, can said, "This fair lady and I were about to go to practice archery, before all this," motioning at Susan, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Your brother is a show off," she told May whose eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well, your brothers are stupid, and emotionally stunted," she replied, looking at Peter in a way that told him he was in for a lecture.

Leo grabbed Lucy's arm and said, "Come on, lets see if we can convince Orieus to teach us!" he exclaimed, and the two ran off, leaving only Peter and May alone.

"Um, Where've you been all day?" he asked.

"Out and about."

"Are you going to be like that all the time?"

"Like what?"

"Mysterious and…cryptic."

Maybell smirked and said, "Maybe, maybe not."

Peter scowled. "It's going to be very hard to befriend you if you keep making me think."

May seemed to freeze for a second at that. "Why, does your head hurt when you think too much?" she said, her body still tense as she continued.

"Maybell?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nat smirked at the girl standing next to him. "Is there any particular reason I'm spying on my sister?" he asked Susan, who's long brown hair was now covered with leaves, that he had put there. Of course, she was yet to figure it out.

"Because Peter came back to his tent real late last night," she replied.

"And exactly HOW do you know that?"

"Because I went to talk to him, but he wasn't there. He was sitting with your sister."

At this, Nat seemed surprised. "Well, good on him, I guess. May doesn't voluntarily speak to just anyone. She's extremely reserved."

Susan was silent, watching her brother roll his eyes at May, who smirked, and walked calmly away. Peter watched her go for a few minutes, and then ran after her, calling her name. Susan frowned.

"Good on her as well. Peter doesn't just run after any girl. Girls have walked away from him multiple times. He never runs after them, no matter what he's done," she said. Nat chuckled.

"You still haven't answered my question. And you do realize they're going to the Archery range, right?"

At that they both hurried to get there before the two eldest teens.

"Susan, do I want to know why you have leaves in your hair?" said Peter.

"Oh, the fact that they've just emerged from a bunch of bushes doesn't worry you?" said May, rolling her eyes.

"No, not really."

"Well, you should. Especially when it's with my brother," she responded, picking up a bow, and a quiver.

"Hey!" Nat said, but he seemed too pleased to see his sister to even sense that she was insulting him.

"She just insulted you, you nonnycod!" Susan said, whacking him on the head.

Nat looked at her. "How so?" May rolled her eyes as Susan let out a groan in despair.

Peter looked confused at this exchange and said, "Where were we going Maybell?"

"To the forest."

"Do I get to see your magic?" he asked, eagerly.

"In a way, yes."

But he didn't see what Nat saw. The look of mischief that he hadn't seen on her face since THAT day. And he smiled softly, happy that his sister was finally healing. Perhaps this Narnia place was better for her than he had originally thought.

Susan glanced at the handsome youth next to her, and was surprised to see a soft smile on his lips, which was a surprising change from his smirks. It made him look younger.

And elsewhere, amidst the shrubbery, a great lion chuckled. Oh, the ways of the young…but he was happy for another reason. It was happening. They were going to see his plans for them all too soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sooooo? Ok, so I love ALL the wonderful reviewers, and I am soooo happy so many ppl have made it their fave story! LOLS. I am really happy about it. Truly.

So tell me, what do you think Aslan's plan is? What do you think happened to lovely Maybell? It probably won't be revealed in the next few chapters, but yeah. I could use the ideas, though I have a vague one.

Anyway, thought I'd give a fair warning. I have to start applying for Colleges and enterance exams soon, and start studying for preparatory exams, so don't expect quick updates. I'll try, but it may not happen.


	5. Carnival of Rust

D' you breathe the name of your saviour in your hour of need,

And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed?

Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still,

In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill

Come feed the rain

'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust

Yeah, feed the rain 'cause without your love my life

ain't nothing but this carnival of rust

It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed

All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need

I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore

And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before

- Carnival of Rust, Poets of the Fall

* * *

><p>Linda grinned at the now clean Pevensie in front of her, while he glared angrily. "There was no need to shove me into the river, Linda," he said, now shivering.<p>

"Calm down you big baby. Here. I'll dry you," she said, and Edmund felt a warm wind envelop him, drying him off.

He stared at her, confused and in slight awe.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know about the whole guardian thing. Well, see, my siblings and I are all your knights. More specifically, we're the Rhode Knights. Aslan said that our predecessors also protected the royalty. We're your protectors, we ensure you're both emotionally and physically stable, and we generally look out for you in every way possible. Its age wise. I've got you," she explained, as they started on their way back to the camp.'

"So you're walking around with me because you have to?" he said, dully. Linda looked at him, confused.

"Of course not. We have the choice of not bothering. You're interesting. Peter's more of Maybelle's type, personally, and Susan and I wouldn't really get along. Not in the way Aslan would like, you know? We'd be friends, but I don't think I could willingly protect her, like I could protect you."

Edmund looked at her confused. "I'm interesting."

"From that entire thing, you got that. But yeah. You are. Let's just say you remind me of someone. She was a lot like you. I couldn't stop her from becoming the person she is now, but I can help you. I suppose Aslan's giving me a second chance to get things right this time," she said, smiling sadly at him.

Edmund smiled back, all the while wondering exactly what had happened to the Harrisons that made them the way they were.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo and Lucy grinned at each other, running back from the training grounds. "I really wanted to learn how to fight. Should have known our siblings would ensure the two of us don't," he said.

"Oh, its alright. Hey! There's Linda and Ed! Hey ED!" said Lucy, waving frantically

Edmund looked away from Linda, who was explaining their magical powers to look at Lucy, who attacked him with a hug. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hiya, Lu."

Leo ran up to them. "Orieus said May told him to not let Lucy fight. As well as myself. You get to, though. Apparently, as Edmund's knight, and all, you get to fight since he will."

Linda smirked. "Are you sure it's not because I'm more awesome than you?"

"Please, Leo is so much more awesome," said a new voice, and they turned to look at a satisfied looking Nat and a disgruntled Susan behind him.

"Thanks, Nat. Now we know who you like more."

Nat snickered. "Well, it's nice to know at least you three are spared," he said, and Leo and Linda looked at him confused.

"May's taken Peter into the forest, and he won't tell me why he finds this so amusing," said Susan, pouting.

"Oh, poor Peter. What does he think they're gonna do?" said Linda, sympathetically.

"He thinks she's gonna show him her magic," said Nat, and Leo groaned.

"When do you think they'll be back?" said Edmund, frowning. What were these three talking about?

"Now," said a voice. They all turned to look at Maybelle, who looked absolutely calm.

Behind her was a tired, slightly battered Peter Pevensie. "You look much better than I expected you to," said Nat.

"Because he isn't as big a baby as you," said May, glaring at Nat, who let out a frightened snicker. Edmund realized how similar the Harrison sisters were.

"Maybelle. Never. Again," said Peter

"But…"

"EVER," said Peter.

"But what happened?" said Susan, helping Peter into a chair near the dining tent.

"It all started rather innocently…" started Peter.

"_So, Maybelle! What are we going to do?" said Peter, grinning at her. Though she was quiet and commanding, she was a lot of fun. It was amusing to hear her rebuttals, and though normally he hated it, he rather enjoyed getting owned by her._

"_Training," she said, simply, and took him to a clearing._

_He pulled out his sword, and got ready for her to attack. Suddenly he was knocked to the floor. He got up to see his attacker, but saw no one. Maybelle was still where she started off, and a small smirk flitted across her lips. He was shoved down again. And again. And Again. Till finally, he realized._

"_It's you isn't it? You're using your magic," he said, glaring at her._

"_Good. Step one, realization of the enemy's advantage. Of course, you won't have the time in an actual battle but by the time we finish, you'll be good enough to survive."_

_Peter's eye widened. Finally her magic had accumulated itself, forming a giant monster of wood and vines. He stepped back._

"_Attack it, Peter. You can't flee a battle."_

"_But…I can't! that thing is HUGE!"_

"_As will be most of your enemies in the upcoming war. You must be prepared. The Witch will not fight fair, and she will use magic. You need to be able to retaliate. I am going easy on you Peter. She can turn you to stone. I am merely creating an opponent, and shoved you around a few times." Maybelle seemed to be getting aggravated._

_He glared at her. "If I die, tell my siblings I love them."_

"_Stop being so melodramatic, Peter, and attack the damned thing! Are you a freaking guy or not!" she exclaimed. _

_Peter opened his mouth to retaliate. "Don't answer. The answer is evident right now. By the time I'm done with you Peter Pevensie, you won't be a boy. I'll make a man out of you."_

_-x-x-x-x-_

Maybelle rolled her eyes. "Stop whining. And you don't really have a choice. You need to be prepared, because my magic cannot over power her."

"Say what?" said Peter, his eyes wide.

'Yeah. I'm not powerful enough yet. And i have control over the earth. I can't stop her. You need to do that. As well as you and you and you," said Maybelle, pointing out each Pevensie.

"She's right. We've just gotten the hang of our powers. Speaking of which, what were you thinking! Using enough magic to create a woodland monster?" said Nat, angry now.

May sighed. "What should I have done? The war is coming much sooner than we'd like it. If I need to loose out on energy so that you 7 are safe, so be it," she said.

Nat growled. "It's always like this! Do you EVER think about yourself, you annoying little bint! You're always off to protect me, or the twins, and now you're off to save a freaking country, when you don't even value yourself! What about your life, May? Do you even have one? Or have you spent all your childhood, becoming an adult, well before your time," he hissed, angrily. Fire burst out of his hand.

"Do you think I have a freaking choice, Nathaniel? No! I don't. Who's gonna take care of you, if not me? An invisible being? Or do you think you can take care of yourself? Ha! Don't make me laugh! If it wasn't for me, you'd have contracted syphilis by now! You're a free spirit by nature, Natheniel. I get that! That doesn't mean that the rest of us don't have responsibilities!" she yelled back, vines sprouting out of the ground.

"Guys! Stop!" said Linda, frantically.

"What the hell does that mean?" bellowed Nat, now too angry to control the fire.

Leo seemed to be panicking, and prepared a giant ball of water to douse his brother out if it got too far.

"It means that its finally time for you to man up, and finally become the man of the family, instead of leaving everything to me! If you want me to have a life, maybe you should take some of the load. But you aren't willing to do that, are you Nat? You are always off gallivanting across the countryside, without a care in the freaking world. And then you have the GALL to say I need to get a life? Maybe if you realized that the world doesn't freaking revolve around you, and you stopped making it your personal dream to become like your wonderful Daddy, maybe then you'd realize that you're making me into what I am!"

Nat was silent. His eyes had gone wide, and the fire disappeared immediately.

"And maybe, if you stopped blaming him all the time, you'd realize that mom was never as clean as you thought," he said, glaring at her.

She looked at him, her eyes furious. "May, May, please! Don't! Not here!" said Linda, frightened. Edmund had stepped back in shock, at the look on the mild-mannered girl's face. Peter seemed to have frozen on his way to getting up.

"Oh, at least she didn't sexually assault me, Natheniel," May hissed, turned on her heels, and stormed away, the residue of her magic still crackling in the air.

Nathenial was frozen now, his mouth open. "I didn't…i…"

"If you didn't know, then maybe you're more dense than I thought," growled Leo, surprising everyone. Leo was the type to stop fights, not take sides in them. He ran after maybelle.

"Linda, i…"

"She's right you know. Dad was only ever nice to you, because you're the heir. It was always just gifts with the rest of us. He never looked at any of us, at all. And whenever you failed, he'd come to our room. Leo and I watched it happen. We couldn't stop it from happening, and May refused to let him past to have his way with us."

With that, Linda calmly got up, dusted herself off, and looked at Peter.

"Peter, you will go to train with May tomorrow. I don't care if she exhausts you. You will go. Edmund, you will train with me. Susan, Lucy, and Leo will continue our practices." And then, with grace and calmness that reminded Ed eerily of her older sister, Linda Harrison walked past her elder brother without the slightest look.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was actually gonna end with the flashback, but i made you all wait for such a long time...so yeah. i thought i'd be nice. But i know its sad, and scary (kinda, considering what they all went through) but it had to be done. Did you like? Oh, and i find it quite funny that though the amount of reads have come to at least a thousand (YAY!) i have only 9 REVIEWS! (hint hint).

3 Misaki!

Toodles!


	6. Humpty Dumpty

"If this ever changing world we live in makes you give in and cry, say live and let die."

-Unknown (if you do know, pls do tell)

-x-x-x-x-x-

Little girl kisses her mom  
>Tells her I love you<br>Holds on to her hand

Little girl doesn't have much  
>She walks with a smile<br>She's so full of life

But she cries in the night  
>Just to try to hold on<br>No one can hear her  
>She's all alone<p>

This little girl closes her eyes  
>All that she wants<br>Is someone to love  
>Someone to love<p>

Little girl  
>She's all grown up<br>Oh she's getting famous  
>She's a big star<p>

Oh little girl

Fights with her mom  
>Can't believe money<br>Changed who she loved

And she cries in the night  
>Just to try to hold on<br>But no one can hear her  
>She's all alone<p>

This little girl closes her eyes  
>All that she wants<br>Is someone to love  
>Someone to love<br>She cries in the night  
>Just to try to hold on<br>No one can hear her  
>She's all alone<p>

- Little Girl, Enrique

-x-x-x-x-

AN- Yes, I know two quotes! But I felt they both showed exactly what this chapter was about perfectly. So I just had to use them both!

Peter couldn't sleep. May hadn't come to dinner, and he felt as if it were his fault she was nowhere to be found. He had actually revealed the spark that triggered the fight. He shifted again, and then gave up. He could tell that he would not be able to sleep tonight either. He got up and set off on a journey to look for the girl who cared so much that it tore her apart, till there was nothing left.

Susan sat quietly with a sleeping Lucy and a moody Linda. Lucy had cried herself to sleep, but Susan highly suspected that Linda Harrison no longer had the tears to shed. She had long ago cried them all away. She felt a small pang in her heart. Yes, Nat was broken about this. But Linda and Maybelle seemed even worse off than him. She sat there, unable to figure out what to say, and whom to say it to.

Being abused by your parent was a big thing. Susan couldn't even begin to comprehend the emotions that May must have felt. Her entire demeanor, her attitude and her lone wolf tendencies all seemed to make sense to her now. It was only natural that Maybelle Harrison could not trust anyone after what her father did to her.

And while Susan sat and thought about this, Peter Pevensie stupidly decided to enter a forest without any weapon.

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you stupid, Peter?" said a calm and collected voice that Peter immediately recognized as Maybelle's.

"I was looking for you," he said, turning, but she stayed in the shadows.

"There was no need to put yourself in danger," she said, not moving, and Peter couldn't see her face because of the shadows.

"I didn't want to leave you out here alone. Come on, let's go back to camp."

"No, I'd rather not."

"Maybelle, please. Everyone's really worried about you."

There was a short silence. "It may be better for me to stay away momentarily."

Peter sighed. "Fine, I'll stay with you."

"There really is no need to."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to. You may not realize it, or want to see it, Maybelle but we're friends. We stick up for each other. When you're stuck in a hole, your friend tosses in a rope to help you out. It's up to you to take it."

This was met with silence. Then she sighed.

"Why are you so adamant about being friends with me? I'm nothing special."

Peter shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I just want to. We'd get along spiffingly if we actually tried."

"Peter, I'm not the kind of girl who''l be easy to befriend. I'll shove you into the mud if you're annoying, and won't try and sweeten my words for you, regardless of who you may be. I'll snap, be moody, make you train till your blood clots have blood clots. And if we become friends," she said, and Peter interrupted her.

"When," he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "…I'll be worse. I'll go all protective and cautious on your arse. I'll snap some more. Training will get worse."

Peter chuckled. "I guessed. But that's not because you're difficult. It's because you care. And I'm pretty sure everyone in camp knows that, despite what you behave like. You don't fool me, May. You never have."

And then the two teens sat in silence, as the stars twinkled above, not addressing what had been revealed, yet not disregarding it. They both knew that a revelation of that size would soon effect any kind of friendship they may have. But for that one night, they didn't address it, and relaxed, basking in one another's company.

-x-x-x-x-

Linda opened her eyes, and she didn't see Susan or Lucy anywhere. Instead Edmund was sitting in front of her, and he smiled slightly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Ugh. What time is it?"

"Around 2 in the morning. How do you feel?"

"Kinda better," muttered Linda. She wasn't proud of her breakdown. May was probably killing herself, and Nat as probably making another Canoe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said, apprehensively.

She sighed. "Yeah, if that's ok with you."

Edmund nodded.

"Mum and Dad met at some ball that my paternal grandparents held. My Dad's British, but my Mom's Russian. They liked each other, and they got married. Soon, all of us were born. After Leo and I were born, however, Dad started running off to Russia. Which, technically speaking, is kinda odd. I mean, why would a British man run off there? And when he was home, he would hurt May. He thought Leo and I were the reason for their failing marriage, and initially tried to take it out on us. But May stopped him.

"Mum was always out. I'm pretty sure they were both cheating on each other, and May took the responsibility as the oldest to take care of us. Dad finally left us when I turned 9, and Mum died barely a year after. But she had left us when I was 7, so technically, May's been in charge of the estate, and the company and everything. She tries so hard, but what with Nat's wild spirit and the two of us, I think she's slowly retreating into that shell of hers. And she's going to kill herself like that.

"May always got the brunt of Dad's anger. When Nat wasn't there, of course. He hurt her so much, but May never moved. Maybe it was because she thought it was her duty as a sister to protect us. Maybe it was because she thought she had to take Mom's place for us. I don't know, but each time she was knocked down, she got back up. And never backed down. And I guess when Nat said those things tonight, she just blew a fuse. I didn't know what to do. So I just broke down. My big sister is dying, Ed, and I can't save her. Leo and I can't save her from herself. Nat barely even knows what's going on around him. I just hope and pray to Aslan that everything will work out soon. And as soon as possible. Because I don't know if she can take anymore, Ed. She'll break. She'll be destroyed."

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
>Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.<br>All the king's horses and all the king's men  
>Couldn't put Humpty together again<em>

**AN-**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to ChocolatSugar, who's been an absolute Gift of Aslan of late. I hope I managed to answer your questions. And to all those who reviewed, I hope you like it, and will continue to review. And yes i know its a really short chapter. sorry.**

**So, my exams almost over. Three more to go. I finished this last night during my break. Ugh, there's only so much psychology you can do. Tomorrow's the Prep exam, so I'm hoping I can do well. 3 ½ pages for 5 marks. Ten long answers and 20 half page one markers in 3 hours. I'll never finish this paper.**

**I've given up. But, I always have Fanfic. Unfortunately, though, I can't earn a living through this. And my works not good enough for publications so good bye dreams of a happy life, hello homeless person that is me.**

**Well, anyway, pls review. And thanks for all those who did. You made me a very happy failure at life.**


	7. Lost in December

God are you there

And if you are what do you care

About all my fears

Keeping me here

Calling out your name

Am I calling out in vain

Wondering why,

You don't hear my cry

I cant understand what your doing

It's not my place to question your ways

Lord give me a glimpse of where your going

Let me follow, follow you today.

-Lost in Decmber by David Hodges

* * *

><p>May's eyes opened, and she found herself in her tent. She frowned, confused for a second, and then saw Peter coming in.<p>

"I carried you back. There's a problem," he said gravely.

She leapt out of bed.

"Who's hurt? Is Nat ok? Oh God, I should've taken better care of him!"

"No one's hurt, at least not any of our siblings. It's Alsan."

May froze. She looked up at him, realization dawning in her eyes.

"The White Witch killed him."

And that was when Maybelle Harrison let out a cry so raw, so purely grief-stricken, and so utterly and absolutely inhuman, that it would forever ring in Peter Pevensie's ears.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The entire camp was in a state of melancholy. Peter tried in vain to get them to perk up. Maybelle sighed, shaking her head.

"May i?" she said, and he nodded, not looking at her.

"People of Narnia, hear my plea! I, Maybelle Harrison, have vowed to lay down my life for the sake of this country. As have my siblings. As have the Kings and Queens. We are all filled with loss, and tears we dare not shed, but we need to work for the war. Yes, my friends, the war is now upon us, sooner than we expected and we should, nay, we HAVE to prepare ourselves to protect all that Aslan has created. We must show Him our will, our dedication, our pure, selfless love for this world that He has blessed us with, and treat it the way the wicked White Witch never has. For the magic of Narnia is always present, and we need to bring it to its height. To do this, we need to listen to the young High King, no matter how deceptive his youth may be. He is your leader, he will listen, but in return, he must have you unwavering love and attention. Without that, we shall surely be crushed."

There was a silence across the camp, and they all assembled.

"We can't. Alsan is gone. There is no hope," whispered someone, and May looked up at them with eyes so mournful and broken that every heart in that camp broke. Nat looked away, Leo closed his eyes, Linda's tears began to flow. Ed held her awkwardly, unable to look at the girl who had so willingly opened her arms to welcome him in England.

She opened her mouth, and the most soulful song the camp had ever heard was sung.

_Cover my eyes_  
><em>Cover my ears<em>  
><em>Tell me these words are a lie<em>  
><em>It can't be true<em>  
><em>That I'm losing you<em>  
><em>The sun can not fall from the sky<em>

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>

_Stop every clock_  
><em>The stars are in shock<em>  
><em>The river won't run to the sea<em>  
><em>I won't let you fly<em>  
><em>I won't say goodbye<em>  
><em>I won't let you slip away from me<em>

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>  
><em>The tears of an angel<em>

_So hold on_  
><em>Be strong<em>  
><em>Every day hope will grow<em>  
><em>I'm here<em>  
><em>Don't you fear<em>  
><em>Little one<em>  
><em>Don't let go<em>  
><em>Whoah<em>  
><em>Don't let go<em>  
><em>Whoah<em>  
><em>Don't let go<em>  
><em>Whoah<em>

_Cover my eyes_  
><em>Cover my ears<em>  
><em>Tell me these words are a lie...<em>

The camp was now truly moved. This girl should not be able to understand their grief, for she was an outsider. But she did. She knew exactly how they felt, and if not for their world, if not for their future King, they would fight for her.

They would fight for the loving, caring girl who cried at the Lion's death, when no one else dared to. They would fight for her heart's safety, to ensure she would never feel that pain again. They would fight till they died, and if possible, even after that, only to see her eyes twinkle in joy, and her lips curl in a smile.

Peter wrapped his arm cautiously around May, who momentarily stiffened but forced herself to relax. He smiled lightly. She was trying. And when they got out of this, he hoped to Aslan that she would be better, and happier. Because like his people, he didn't want to see her sad. She had seen enough, and that was it. He would endeavor to protect her from everything, if only to brighten her eyes like they had that first night.

She was his friend, and Peter was as much of a protective Lion with his friends, as he was with his siblings. Then, putting his thoughts aside, he began to plan with May, who had a surprisingly extensive knowledge of warfare, and Orieus.

"Do I want to know why you know so much about warfare?" said Peter, amused with her vast intelligence.

She looked up, and smirked. "I studied war strategy for 2 years when I was younger."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," he said, shaking his head.

May shrugged. "I have a tendency to need to keep myself occupied. I'm that sort of workaholic."

Peter shook his head. "I guess taking care of my siblings is a full time job, so I never felt like that."

May smiled. "I was like that when they were younger. But they're really independent, so I've let go."

Peter didn't respond. He was slightly fazed by the small, awkward but genuine smile she had just given him. What had he said that made her smile like that? He ran through the conversation in his head, but found nothing.

He shook his head and went back to planning. They had 3 hours till the White Witch attacked.

3 hours to redeem himself.

3 hours to protect May.

3 hours to get revenge.

3 hours to protect his family.

3 hours to protect HER family.

3 hours to protect their new family of Narnians.

3 hours to protect Narnia.

For Alsan.

For Edmund.

For May.

For Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**YAY! It's finally over! But seriously, thanks for all the reviews (makes my day) and this time i mean it. I cannot upload for the next few weeks. Mostly till April, and even then its gonna be difficult with the entrances. So yeah. All my stories are going to remain unfinished till then. So sorry.**

**But on a happier note, i've managed to obtain a new obsession- finishing my second fic of all time - OF UNDIES AND BOXERS. Intriguing? Go ahead and read, and pls vote on my poll. I don't know which way to go on that cliffy at the end, and i need help. After all, the readers are all important. A work of art is no longer an artist's when it goes out in the world. So my fics are technically yours, folks. So feel free to tell me what you'd like happening, i don't mind at all. I'll see where to incorporate it. I've done it before, and i'll do it again. :)**

**I'll miss you all!**

**Love, (and Adieu for now)**

**Misaki.**


End file.
